infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Stratos (IS)
Abbreviated as IS, they are powered exoskeletons, which were originally meant for out space exploration. Designed by Shinonono Tabane, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, thus threatening to destabilize the world. 'Introduction & Impact of the IS' 'Introduction' When the IS was first proposed it was scoffed at and few people paid it any attention. Then a "Mysterious" hacker hacked the military missile bases and ships all over the world launching 2341 ballistic and cruise misses towards all major cities in Japan. The worlds first and only IS sortied and neutralized 1221 of the missiles with a sword and the rest were shot down with energy weapons -something no country in the world had the technology of producing. This IS was later code named "white knight". It's faceless pilot claimed no allegiance to any worldly nations and was attacked by several major world powers seeking to capture or destroy it.The white knight fended off its attackers destroying 207 next gen fighter aircrafts, disabling 7 aircraft carriers and its naval escorts, in addition 8 weaponized military spy satellites was also destroyed. The IS showed that it was capable of generating a neigh invulnerable shield barrier, 100% optical camouflage, hyper-sonic speeds and pulling off insane high G maneuvers seemingly unaffected by gravity induced blackout/redouts and also space flight. The "white knight" IS was never seen again after the incident and its pilot's identity remain a secret to the general public. 'Impact' Faced with such an overpowering weapon, the nations of the world enact the "Alaska Treaty", which states that IS will never be used for military combat and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation for dominating the others. The introduction of the IS does however have a major effect on society. As IS can only be operated by women, the power balance between men and women is broken, with women coming to dominate society over men. The reason why only female can activate IS (and why Ichika is the only male who can activate IS) is currently unknown. But it is hinted in the novel that Sinonono Tabane, the creator of IS, did not deliberately configure IS to be female-only platform. She mentions that it was a accidental side-effect, and since she didn't really care about that factor, she didn't see any reason to bother with it. 'Types of IS' Due to the limited number of IS cores (467 to be exact), most of them are being used in R&D, being distributed and shared among the world's governments and coporations. The types of IS are split into 2 categories: #'Training IS' - Used to train IS students in how to use an IS. It's settings remain the same despite the user. Japan, being the leading pioneer for IS, has developed a mass-production version to train the girls at IS academy, but one must have permission to use it. #'Personal IS' - Special IS units that "bond" and change to fit with the user's specifications. Originally harder to use in their default settings but once formatted to their users, they become like an extension of the users themselves. Personal IS units' abilities far surpass those of the Training IS units, boasting greater output in firepower, speed and maneuverability, etc. Cecilia claims that people who are given Personal IS are considered the elites of all elites, making Ichika's case an exception in that he is given a Personal IS for the purpose of gathering data for the government. In the novels, it is stated that there are 4 generations of IS with each generation surpassing the previous in terms of overall specifications., the latest generation being Byakushiki (Orimura Ichika) and Akatsubaki (Shinonono Houki). 'Components' The basic components of an IS are: #'Cores' - The Black box of an IS that allows it to function. Because only 467 Cores were created, most of them are shared by the world's governments where only a few IS pilots, who work under certain organizations and large corporations, possess their own personal IS. The reason for having Designated Pilot and Personal IS lies with the very nature of IS itself; possessing self evolving mechanism which is manifested only when IS is kept paired with a pilot for a prolonged time. It is considered illegal to exchange or remove the cores, due to the fact the core is a mixture of an AI and a power source. #'Energy Barrier / Absolute Defense' - All IS have an energy barrier to protect the user from injury, however it consumes a large amount of power. In competitions, the pilot is declared to have lost the fight if the shield level hits zero, so as to avoid any injury to the pilots. There is also the option of adding additional weaponry to the Personal IS (known as Equalizer). However they have to specially made for the IS in question, a complication made problematic since each core is unique and may reject the equipment made. Here's the following equipment. #'Valkyrie Trace System (VT)' - A piece of equipment/program that emulates the performance of winners from Mondo Grosso. Basically, it tries to copy all aspects of previous Mondo Grosso champion, theoretically enabling any IS to fight like the champion - who is basically the world's strongest. However, the system is flawed that it strains the pilot to extreme level, often threatening her life. As the result of that, R&D and employment of VT system is strictly banned by Alaska Treaty. The only known user is Laura Bodewig. 'Forms of IS' The following talks about the differnet forms an IS will take: #'Inactive Form' - The form all IS take when there are no pilots. In this case, IS retains the physical manifestation of its components even when inactivated, and call-up just activates IS without any significant visible change. Described by Ichika to be kneeling like a samurai before its Lord. All Training IS are in this state since the fitting process is rendered useless due to multiple users. #'Closed Form' - The form the IS takes when not being used. It takes on different shapes for different users, mostly accessories like ear-rings for girls, and a gaunlet for Ichika. #'Default Setting' - The form it takes when it is being used for the first time. The IS have the basics like flight capabilities, shiled barrier and its related weapon, but the power exhibited is very low, thus it is not recommended to be used immediately in a fight. Once the IS has finished configuring all the settings for the user, it will take the next form. #'1st Shift' - The form taken after the IS has finished configuring the settings. This is the stage that most users would have for Personal IS. Here they gained full usage of the weaponry given, like the Yukihara from its default metal blade to the energy blade. #'2nd Shift' - An upgrade from the 1st Shift. Supposedly gaining new abilities. 'Known IS & Users (in order of appearances)' #Byakushiki (Orimura Ichika) - 4th Generation Melee Type #Blue Tears (Cecilia Alcott) - Long Range Sniper Type #Jialong (Huang Lingyin) - 3rd Generation Melee Type #Rafale Revive Basic (Yamada Maya) - 2nd Generation Multi-Purpose Type #Rafale Revive Custom II (Charlotte Dunois) #Schwarzer Regen (Laura Bodewig) #Akatsubaki (Shinonono Houki) - 4th Generation Melee Type #Uchigane (Academy Students) - Mass Produced Training Type Category:Terminology